To The Ties That Bind
by Ms.ILoveAnime
Summary: As a shinobi, duty is always supposed to lie to your country but to him his loyalty would always remain with those he called family.


To the Ties That Bind

Author:MsILoveAnime

Summary: As a shinobi, duty is always supposed to lie to your country but to him his loyalty would always remain with those he called family.

* * *

Love is a better teacher than duty

-Albert Einstein

* * *

A soft curse could be heard as the sound of footsteps filled the empty apartment as Mebuki Haruno emerged out of her room, trying to tighten the robe up as she shuffled down the short hallway as another loud knock vibrated throughout the small apartment.

"Do people know what time it is?" She seethed to herself as she quickly stepped over the mountain of books, that she had brought home last night before making it to the door. All of her complaints went out the window as her emerald eyes landed on two fully clothed and masked ANBU members at her door.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking between the two of them

"The Hokage needs to see you immediately."

"That's still not telling me what's going on and why he's summoning me this early in the morning?"

The two ANBU operatives glanced at each other for a moment before looking back at her. "It's the Uchiha clan." The ANBU behind the hawk mask spoke. "They-They've all been murdered and we are to believe that Uchiha Itachi was the one behind it."

Her eyes softened "What! Wait a minute are you sure?"

The ANBU behind the hawk mask nodded "There was one survivor though, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Damn" She muttered as she shook her head "I need to get someone here to watch my daughter but you tell him that I'll be there momentarily."

They both nodded "The Hokage will be in the Uchiha district along with Danzou."

Mebuki nodded just as the two of them disappeared. Several minutes had passed as Mebuki waited and made sure that they were gone just before disappearing back into the confines of her home, once she had heard the soft click, she turned around and found a pair of cold crimson eyes staring back at her.

"It's all going according to plan I assume?"Mebuki asked

The crimson eyes bobbed up and down

"Good but I want you to remember to hold up your end of the bargain and I'll uphold mines."

Again, those crimson eyes bobbed up and down "Yes ma'am."He spoke before disappearing

* * *

(Seven Days Earlier)

Wrapping her hands tightly around the warm coffee mug, A pair of emerald colored eyes looked up from the mug as a deep sigh made it past her parted lips as her footsteps padded softly against the wooden floor. Making her way towards the large sized window, situated in her living room. Looking out of the window, she could easily see the full moon proudly sitting high and shining very brightly in the sky.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as her lips pursed together as she bit down softly on her bottom lip just as her eyebrows scrunched together in concern. If she remembered correctly, this would be the third night straight that the moon was just out, completely void of any shadows or any dark clouds that would block it. The last time that the full moon showed itself periodically like this, the jinchuriki had ripped its way through Konohagakure, leaving nothing but both death and destruction in its wake.

Another sigh had made its way through her parted lips as she turned and walked away from the window heading towards the nearby love seat but just she turned to sit down; she froze mid motion as she looked around her empty home before picking up on the faint yet recognizable chakra signature as it slowly began approaching her home. The soft clinking of the coffee mug hitting the low-end table filled the quiet house before she quickly sidestepped the table and crossed the room towards the front door and just as she stopped in-front of it she could feel her visitor's chakra signature begin to fade.

Twisting the doorknob, she opened the door and stepped outside just as a small breeze made its way down the street.

"You do know that there are far better ways of getting a person's attention." She spoke as crossed her arms across her chest as she leaned against the threshold of the door. To anyone without the blessing of having ninjutsu, would believe that Mebuki was talking to herself but they couldn't see nor feel the presence lurking in the shadows.

Watching as her visitor emerged from the shadows and stepping out and under the large lamp post, giving her a chance to see it actually was. Dressed in his ANBU attire, with his mask tied securely at his hip stood none other than the prodigal son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

"Why don't you come in?" She offered just as she pushed herself off of the threshold and stepped aside, never taking her eyes off of him. Itachi's facial expression remained impassive as ever as he stared at her for a brief moment before walking back towards her. Watching him carefully as he slowly ascended the few steps before stepping inside her home. Looking up and down the street, Mebuki stepped back into the house before closing the door with a soft click. Turning around to face her visitor, she found Itachi staring blankly out of the window at the moon above just before facing her.

Easily making her way back over to her coffee mug, she sat down and stared at him before silently offering him a seat, which he silently accepted.

"So Itachi, what do I owe this pleasure?" She smiled slightly before taking a small sip.

Onyx eyes just stared at her before he slowly looked around the room before allowing his eyes to fall back on her.

"If you're worried about someone hearing our conversation then don't be. Sakura is staying with a friend but I'm sure you already knew that didn't you?"

Itachi simply nodded

Leaning back into the loveseat comfortably, she watched as Itachi opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it as if he was contemplating what to say before silence quickly filled the room and it remained that way for several minutes before Mebuki spoke up.

"Look Itachi I can't help you unless y-

She watched as his hands curled into fists just before he spoke "It's my clan."

Her eyebrows narrowed slightly as she placed the mug down and stared at him "Before you even go on, you and I both know that I can't interfere with any clan business."

"Can't or won't" Itachi countered

Mebuki softly scoffed "Maybe both but I'm pretty sure you know that your father nor your clan elders aren't too keen on _outsiders _getting involved in their business."

"This request isn't coming from either of them, it's coming from me." Itachi spoke

Her eyebrows lifted in curiosity "And what would this _request _be Itachi?"

"I need your help saving my clan."

"I not sure I understand h-

"My mother has always told me that once a person commits to a village, that same village and all of the people in it become your family."

Mebuki just eyed him

"My duty is to this village and I love this village but I'm bound to my clan."

A soft chuckle escapes through Mebuki's lips "That still doesn't tell me why you want me to _save _them."

Silence quickly sat between the two of them before Itachi spoke up "Can I tell you something strictly confidential and then you can decide whether you want to help me or not."

Mebuki just simply nodded before Itachi inhaled deeply before starting. An hour and a half had seemingly passed as Mebuki stared intently at Itachi as she tried processing everything that Itachi had just told her. Standing up Mebuki just stared at Itachi as his onyx eyes stared at her, never wavering the slightest bit.

"From everything you just told me it looks like your options are limited." Mebuki stated "Why do you think I can help you?"

"Because I've heard-" He paused for a moment "rumors about what your capable of doing."

Her eyebrows perked up slightly in curiosity "You do know that you shouldn't believe everything that you hear Itachi but I'll humor you for a moment. Let's say that the rumors are true but I'm curious to know why you wouldn't just get the two of them together and plead your case?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed for a moment before he spoke "I don't know why but I believe that both sides are passed the listening phase and they demand action."

"Then why not die next to your clan?"

"Because I know that we can contribute more to this village alive than dead."

"Hm." Mebuki smirked "Good point."

Crossing the room, to where Itachi sat, Mebuki squatted down in-front of him and stared deep into his eyes "If I were to help you Itachi. Are you willing to do whatever it takes to save them?"

He nodded "Yes ma'am"

"Even if that means sacrificing your own life."

And without an ounce of hesitation, He nodded again "Yes"

"One more question Itachi and I'll decide whether to help you or not."

He just stared at her

"Any normal person would've just carried out their mission and let bygones be bygones, Why are you so adamant about saving them?"

"Because they are my family and I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

Mebuki chuckled slightly as she stood back up to her feet and took a couple of steps back. "You're the most serious thirteen-year-old I've ever come across but I assume you have to be that way to be, to be in the Anbu Black Ops."

Itachi watched Mebuki carefully as she turned to look out of the window and stared at the moon.

"Tell me Itachi, do you have any missions coming up?"

He shook his head "Not that I am aware of."

"Good. I'm going to borrow you for a few days but first I'm going to stop by and pay your father a visit tomorrow."

Mebuki could see the confusion on his face and quickly reassured him "Don't worry, I just need to talk to him."

"Oh"

"I'd head home if I were you, we have a long and busy day tomorrow."

Itachi nodded once before bowing slight at her "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet." Mebuki smiled before walking Itachi to the door.

Break

When Itachi had woken up the next morning, He could already feel the nagging headache building up in the both the front and back of his head. Slowly pulling himself into a sitting position on his bed, Itachi's shoulders slumped slightly as he sat on the bed and just stared at the wall in-front of him. Raising his hand up to rub the sleep out his eyes, it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that he didn't get a good night rest and that was all due to all the tossing and turning he did throughout the majority of the night as the same question kept lingering in the back of his overworking brain since he had arrived back home last night.

_What if this isn't the right choice _

This feeling was something that he hadn't felt in and knew that no good could come out feeling this way.

Doubt

That word nor did that feeling have any place in not only his vocabulary but neither in his brain or heart, but how could he help it? That word and this feeling made him feel human no matter what his teammates or anyone else thought of him.

Sliding off the bed, Itachi's feet hit the cold wooden floor as he made his way towards the adjoining bathroom. When he had emerged several minutes later, the sweet scent of his mother's favorite tea brewing filled his nose and he knew that his mother only brewed her special tea when someone or something important was coming up which only meant one thing.

Mebuki Haruno had arrived earlier than he expected.

Leaving out of his room, His feet padded softly against the wood as he cautiously made his way to wherever the scent was coming, hoping that he wouldn't disturb them if they were already knee deep into a Itachi rounded the corner,He came to a complete stop as his onyx eyes fell onto his mother as she stepped over the small step before the sound of the front door opening.

"Good morning Mebuki" He could hear his mother say

"Good morning to you too Mikoto."

"It's been so long since I've seen you. How are you doing?"

I'm doing as well, how are you?"

"I've been good, please come in, I've just finished making some tea."

"Word still seems to travel quickly around here." Mebuki observed as they stepped out of the small foyer area as the stepped over the small landing and walked towards the living room.

"That it does." Mikoto smiled before they disappeared behind another set of doors. Sighing softly to himself Itachi carefully made his way towards the same room that the two women were in and as he stood along the wall of the room they were in and began listening.

"So what brings you by Mebuki?" Mikoto asked as she offered Mebuki a seat,which she gladly accepted "I'm actually here to talk to Fugaku about a few things."

"Well he's been preoccupied all morning with a few of our clan members,Was there anything I could possibly help you with?" Mikoto asked

"Maybe so,Do you know how many people there are in the Uchiha clan?" Mebuki simply asked

"Hm" Mikoto pondered out-loud as she tapped a finger on her chin "Gosh no, I think only Fugaku would be the only one to know something like that, you know with him being the police chief and all."

"I see"

"Itachi" Mikoto called out causing Itachi's eyes to lift up before he entered into the room.

"Yes ma'am"

"Could you be a dear and get dressed and go out and find your father for me." Mikoto spoke "And if you see Sasuke, please tell him to come home soon so we can go to the market."

Simply nodding his head,Itachi could see Mebuki Haruno looking his way with a smile on her face before glancing at Mikoto as she excused herself to retrieve the tea.

"Good morning Itachi."

"Good morning." He simply replied back

Turning on the heels of his feet, Itachi turned to leave when Mebuki spoke up, stopping him in his tracks "You have nothing to worry about, I'm not going to tell your mother if that's what you're thinking."

He shook his head "I'm not worried about that." He replied honestly

"Then what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

As Mebuki stared at him, Itachi could see her whole demeanor change "I won't go through with this if you're going to doubt me." Mebuki simply put it

Turning his head away "It's not you that I'm doubting."

Mebuki chuckled slightly "Doubting yourself is only going to make this a lot harder for us all, So I'm going to present you with two options." Mebuki spoke as she slowly got out of the chair and walked over to Itachi and squatted to his height as she stared him dead in the eyes.

"Option One. You keep this doubt in your head and I blow the whistle to your father and I watch as you are labeled a traitor, which will ultimately lead to your whole clan slaughtered and I wipe my hands clean."

Itachi's onyx eyes narrowed

"Or Option Two. You remove every shred of doubt that you have in either my abilities or yourself and you do what your heart is telling you to do."

Itachi just stared at her

"This choice is yours and only yours Itachi." Mebuki smiled before stepping away from him just as Mikoto entered the room carrying a tray of tea.

"Itachi I thought you would've left already." Mikoto spoke "Please go get your father, Don't keep waiting."

"Yes ma'am." Itachi nodded before leaving the two women alone not as Mebuki watched him as he left out of the room. When Itachi had returned also an hour later, with both his brother and father in tow, He easily found his mother and Mebuki still in the living room in the same exact spot he had left them.

"Hello Fugaku-san, Hello Sasuke." Mebuki smiled as she stood up.

"What do I owe this visit?"Fugaku asks a deep frown made its way onto his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just a simple chat." Mebuki smiled as she stared at him

Fugaku and Mebuki simply stood there and stared at each other before Mikoto spoke up "Does this mean you'll be staying for lunch?"

Mebuki simply turned to Mikoto and shook her head "No,Itachi and I are actually going to be heading out once I finish talking to Fugaku."

"Where are you going with Itachi?" Fugaku asked

Mebuki smiled again at him "Classified information."

Fugaku looked at Itachi and then at Mebuki and then again at Itachi before looking back at Mebuki as the two of them suddenly entered into another staring contest before Fugaku allowed his arms to drop back to his side

"Follow me" He huffed before turning to walk out the room with Mebuki in tow.

"It was nice talking to you Mikoto."

"Likewise, and don't be a stranger Mebuki." Mikoto smiled

"You got it."

"Alright boys, Go grab your shoes, I need to go to the market."

Sasuke let out a low groan as he shuffled out of the room as Itachi turned and watched as his father and walked down the short hallway before disappearing behind another set of doors.

* * *

Stepping onto the main road that would lead him to the Village's north gate, Itachi adjusted the small backpack as his line of sight darted back and forth from the left and to the right as the streets began to slow fill up due to the fact that it was getting closer and closer to lunch time.

As he tried to focus on the task at hand, He was still somewhat curious of what the conversation entailed between his father and and he could only assume that she must have told him something pretty serious because after they'd came back home, Mebuki Haruno was long gone and there was a subtle but noticeable change in their father's demeanor that only he and his mother had picked up on.

"Hi Uchiha-San" A voice spoke up pulling Itachi out of his wandering thoughts and back into the real world. Focusing on the person in-front of him, Itachi's onyx eyes quickly locked onto a small pink haired girl with a pair of large emerald eyes approaching him.

"Hello Sakura and just call me Itachi."

"Are you sure?" She asked as her eyebrow lifted up in curiosity "My mother told me to always show respect to my elders."

His lips fell into a thin line "I'm not that much older than you."

"I know but still I just don't want to get in trouble." She replied honestly

Slowly bending down and holding out his pinky, He gave her a small grin "Then we'll keep it a secret."

Sakura's smile seemed to double in size as they interlocked pinkies. "Deal"

"Glad to see you two are getting along." Mebuki spoke as she emerged out of the shop with a small brown bag, catching both Itachi's and Sakura's attention. "Are you two ready to go?"

Both Itachi and Sakura nodded

"Alright let's head out, we have a bit of a journey to go."

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she adjusted the straps on her small bag.

"To see a friend of mines." Mebuki smiled

Watching as Mebuki led the way with Sakura trailing somewhat behind her, Itachi's could feel his gaze soften as he watched the two interacted with each other as they made their way towards the gate's entrance. Even though his father showed his _love_ in an entirely different way,Itachi could feel a bit of jealously creep into the pit of his stomach.

_Why couldn't he be shown love like that _

"Uchiha-san"

Sakura's timid voice pulled him from his thoughts again as his line of sight fell back on them once again. Straighten his shoulder and backpack, He jogged to Mebuki's and Sakura's side just as they crossed the village gates.

* * *

It took them two days and a half to make it to Tanzaku Quarters, due to the fact that Sakura's legs couldn't keep up with their long ones and had eventually slowed them down and refused to receive her mothers or his help. Seeing the pink haired girl become frustrated reminded her a lot of Sasuke. Though the two were two completely different people, he could tell that the two had kindred spirits and hoped that this life that they led would not make them stray from staying true to themselves, and that hope alone made him want to protect her also.

As the trio stepped past the entrance to the town, Itachi's onyx eyes shifted from the left and to the right as he surveyed his surroundings. He couldn't recount all of the time that he had heard about the infamous town and how it was tailored to those who wished to indulge in activities such as gambling, drinking, and other unspeakable things. Though he was underage for all of the _festivities _here in the village, He had always made sure to stay inside whatever inn they were going to be held up in for the night, simply refusing to acting as the responsible one and making sure that they got back home in one piece.

Following behind Mebuki, Itachi kept his gaze on Sakura as the followed Mebuki, down the side alleyways. If he wasn't mistaken, the main road would lead them to the inn quicker but his gaze fell back on Sakura as she skipped merrily at his side as if it dawned on him, why she was going this way.

She's trying to shield Sakura from this side of the world for as long as she could.

They arrived at in the inn quicker than he expected and as Mebuki slipped inside, Itachi was pulled to a slow stop as Sakura's hand immediately found his. Unsure of why she grabbed his hand, Itachi's line of sight fell on a group of men, huddled around someone who looked to be curled up in a ball just kicking at the poor man. Feeling the slight tug on his hand, Itachi looked down at her as her eyes stayed trained on the group of men.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Sakura asked as she tugged on his hand again

"No. Why should I?"

She turned her head and her emerald eyes bored into his onyx ones "Isn't that your job."

"My job is to protect the Leaf village but even with that title I have to choose what battles I'm going to fight."

"That's not fair. What about the other people who don't have people like the Leaf to protect them?"

"I- Itachi was cut off as he watched as Mebuki stepped alongside them "Itachi, take Sakura upstairs." She spoke as she handed one key to Sakura and the other to Itachi. As the both of them looked at her, Itachi just simply shook his head before heading into the inn, pulling Sakura behind him. As they headed up the stairs, Itachi could see a slight smirk on Sakura's face and could only wonder what was so funny. Approaching the room that Mebuki and Sakura would stay in, Itachi waited until Sakura was inside the confines in the room before he went into his room, which was directly across the hall from them. After everyone had gotten settled and the sun had begun to set, Both Itachi and Sakura emerged from their rooms somewhat well rested

"Hello Itachi." She smiled

"Hi Sakura." Looking over her head, He'd expected her mother to come out behind her when Sakura suddenly spoke up "If you're looking for my mother, she left a while ago."

"Hm"

"But she did tell me that we should head toward Ryō when we're ready to eat." Just as she finished that sentence,her stomach growled loudly as her cheeks flushed red. "Sorry." She muttered

Itachi shook his head "You don't have anything to be sorry about, Let's go I'm starving too."

Giving him one of her biggest smile, Sakura skipped down the hallway, humming happily with Itachi trailing behind her. Once they had gotten out of the inn and onto the somewhat busy street, Itachi's onyx eyes quickly surveyed their surrounds before turning to Sakura who was staring in awe at the illuminating lights.

"Do you know where this place is?" Itachi asked looking at Sakura.

Turning towards him, she simply shook her head

Looking around the street, Itachi easily spotted a food vendor opening up his shop and quickly decided that they needed to know where this place because the last place they needed to be was alone and on the street.

"May I?"

Looking down,Sakura's gaze fell upon Itachi's outstretched hand then at his face and then back at his hand before placing her small hand in his slightly larger hand before he led them toward the man.

"Excuse me."

The vendor immediately stopped whatever he was doing and turned towards the two of them with a deep and ugly scowl on his face "What do you brats want? If you're looking for food, I don't have nothing for you."

"We just want to know where Ryo is?" Itachi asked already becoming somewhat irritated

"Why do you kids wanna know where that place is? Where are your parents?"

"Can you just tell us where this place is?" Sakura asked gaining the man's attention as if he hadn't noticed her at all. Watching as the man's gaze fell onto Sakura's small form,Itachi could feel his stomach turn as his onyx eyes suddenly narrowed as he studied the man's expression just as his jaw clenched together as his eyebrow furrowed. Before the man could even get a word out, Itachi had let go out Sakura's hand and immediately clamped it onto the man's shirt pulling him down to his height.

"Don' . .At . " Itachi growled as all of the man's blood in his face suddenly drained as he stared into Itachi's crimson eyes.

"What in the he-"

"Mama."

Itachi immediately released the man and shoved him backwards as he quickly deactivating his sharingan just before turning towards Sakura. Itachi watched cautiously as Mebuki approached the two of them as her eyes traveled from Itachi to the vendor and then back as Itachi as the man scrambled away from them.

"What was all that about?" Mebuki asked

Itachi simply shook his head as Sakura shrugged "A simple misunderstanding."

Mebuki just simply eyed him clearly not she believing him "I see" She then turned to Sakura "Did you forget how to get to the restaurant like I told you."

Sakura simply nodded as she bowed a little bit "Yes ma'am."

Placing a hand on Sakura's head, she ruffled her hair slightly before dropping her hand "It's fine but you're going to have to do better at remembering things Sakura, I won't always be around to help you remember things."

As Sakura's head dropped, Itachi was tempted to lift her head and tell her that she was going to get better when she lifted up her head and gave her mother a small smile. "I know."

"Good now let's go. I'm pretty sure you two of you are hungry."

As the trio made their way down the somewhat busy streets, Itachi's onyx eyes locked onto the back of Sakura,as she kept paced with her mother. He wasn't certain on why he had gotten so pissed off by the dirty look that made its way onto the man's face as he laid his eyes on Sakura but it gave him half a mind to beat the man within an inch his life.

He hadn't known too much about the pink haired girl other than she had a crush on his younger brother and that her father was among those who lost their lives that fateful night when the nine tails ripped its way through the village. He couldn't tell whether is anger was towards people, who preyed on the young and innocent or maybe it was because unlike him all she had in this world was her mother.

"Itachi"

His onyx eyes snapped back into reality as he found her staring at him, with concern written all over her face.

"Sorry,What were you saying?"

Watching as her head tilted to the side as she eyed him carefully "Are you okay."

Giving her a small almost forced smile, Itachi just nodded at her but still she stared at him as if she knew that he wasn't telling her the truth. Self-consciously biting down on her bottom lip,He watched as she held out her hand towards him. Looking down at her hand and then up at her mother, who had paused mid-step and was now staring at him also.

"I promise not to bite."She smiled just as his onyx eyes landed on her hand again. Against his better judgement, Itachi placed his hand in hers and watched as her eyes lit up in joy and she tugged on him. "Come one Itachi."

"Do you know where you're going Sakura?"Mebuki asked

"I do" She called out as she went to round the corner when suddenly a loud oompth could be heard as Sakura ran into something hard, knocking her clean off her feet only for Itachi to quickly intervene and catch her.

"Ow"

"I'm so sorry" A feminine voice could be heard saying as Itachi looked up, his eyes landed on a tall somewhat paled skinned woman with black hair "I wasn't even looking."

"Excuse me, I didn't me- Sakura paused midsentence as her eyes locked onto the woman

"Shizune!" She exclaimed as she wiggled out of Itachi's grasp and onto the woman's arms. Looking up at the woman, Itachi quickly studied the woman as she embraced her tightly just in-case something went wrong

"Hi Sakura." She smiled as she ran a hand through her pink locs. "You've grown a lot since the last time I seen you."

"I know, I've even lost a tooth or two since then."

"Wow, that means you're growing up on me."

"I am and my mother says that soon I'm going to be able to train and become strong like you and Lady Tsunade."

"Tsunade?" That name rung a bell in Itachi's head but he couldn't quite place where he had actually heard that name from.

"She's one of the three legendary sannin." Shizune spoke as if she could see the wheels in Itachi's head turning.

"More like legendary bad luck charm." Mebuki frowned as she approached the three of them "Where is she anyway?"

Shizune gave her a small smile just as she pointed the third building down "Nice to see you too Mebuki and she's inside"

"How long has she been in there?"

"Not long." Shizune sighed "This is our second stop."

A deep sigh passed through Mebuki's lip as she simple shook her head "You two wait out here and I'll be back."

Slipping past the three of them, Itachi watched Mebuki's retreating form as she headed towards one of the buildings before slipping in. The trio didn't have to wait long until Mebuki emerged with a frown on her face.

"Shizune do you mind taking them to get something to eat and then back to the inn,I need to sober up Tsunade up and talk to her."

Shizune simply nodded at her before ushering both Itachi and Sakura away from the area. Rather than Shizune just getting them food and dropping them off,She had taken them to a more secluded restaurant and let them actually sit down and only was it a good oppurtunity for Itachi to learn more about both Shizune and Lady Tsunade, it was a chance for Shizune to get a feel for Itachi, already knowing the reason for Mebuki's impromptu meeting. After the two of them had finished dinner and Sakura was sound asleep, Shizune decided to walk the two of them back to the inn. Making it back into the confines of his room,Itachi was tempted on calling it an early night when a soft knock on his door stopped him. Turning around and approaching the door,He opened it to reveal a frowning Mebuki.

Stepping off the side, He watched as she entered into the room and sat on the edge of the other bed in the room and then motioned for Itachi to do the same. Silence seems to engulf the room before Mebuki finally spoke.

"Itachi do you remember the conversation that we had the other day?" Mebuki asked

Itachi nodded

"I just need you to know that this _favor_ that you're asking of me comes at a high cost not only on my end but yours also. You know that the world we live in, death comes for us all but when it comes to you,I need you hold on because that's the only way you'd ever see your clan again in this life."She spoke "Do you understand what I'm saying."

He nodded

"Good because against my better judgement, I've decided to help you with one stipulation."

"What would that be?"

"That you will protect my daughter at all times until she in strong enough to protect herself. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded "Yes ma'am"

"As you know she's all I have and if my little girl gets hurt before she can try to make a difference in this world." Itachi immediately picked up on her tone changing " Itachi,I will chase you to the ends of this earth and I will not hesitate to kill Sasuke and you."

"I understand."

"Good" Standing up, Mebuki nodded at him "now get some rest,We'll be heading back to the village tomorrow."

As she crossed the room to leave,She could hear the bed squeak as he got up. "Thank you for everything."

"Like I said,Don't thank me just yet."She spoke before leaving out of the room.

* * *

(Present Day)

A soft curse could be heard as the sound of footsteps filled the empty apartment as Mebuki Haruno emerged out of her room, trying to tighten the robe up as she shuffled down the short hallway as another loud knock vibrated throughout the small apartment.

"Do people know what time it is?" She seethed to herself as she quickly stepped over the mountain of books, that she had brought home last night before making it to the door. All of the complaints went out the window as her emerald eyes landed on two fully clothed and masked ANBU members at her door.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking between the two of them

"The Hokage needs to see you immediately."

"That's still not telling me what's going on and why he's summoning me this early in the morning?"

The two ANBU operatives glanced at each other for a moment before looking back at her. "It's the Uchiha clan." The ANBU behind the hawk mask spoke. "They-They've all been murdered and we are to believe that Uchiha Itachi was the one behind it."

"What?"She seethed "Were there any survivors?"

The anbu behind the hawk mask nodded "Just one,Uchiha Sasuke."

"Damn" She muttered as she shook her head "I need to get someone here to watch my daughter but you tell them I'll be there momentarily."

They both nodded "The Hokage will be in the Uchiha district along with Danzou."

Mebuki nodded just as the two of them disappeared. Several minutes had passed as Mebuki made sure that they were gone just before disappearing back into the confines of her home, once she had heard the soft click, she turned around and found a pair of cold crimson eyes staring back at her.

"It's all going according to plan I assume?"Mebuki asked

The crimson eyes bobbed up and down

"Good but remember to hold up your end of the bargain and I'll uphold mines."

Again, those crimson eyes bobbed up and down "Yes ma'am."He spoke before disappearing

* * *

~Review, Add & Favorite~


End file.
